


Beans

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I should probably write something serious for once, nah, writes this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: They're good for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this after reading Ray Chase's AMA on Reddit last night. It was quite amusing...

Regis wasn’t quite sure what to make of his son.

Noctis sat opposite him at the dining table, staring blankly at the plate that was set before him. He hadn’t moved save to scratch at his nose for a moment, his emotionless gaze never leaving that one spot. Little did Regis know, however, of the inner turmoil running through the six-year-old’s mind.

_They gave me beans._

_Why beans?_

_Why this?!_

_No, I didn’t want beans!_

_They’re so nasty!_

_It’s like eating chocobo feed._

_That’s it. This is chocobo feed._

_There should be a law against this!_

_When I grow up, I’m gonna make a law against beans._

_And vegetables._

_And carrots._

_But mostly beans right now._

_Maybe I should ask dad?_

_No, he’d just tell me to eat them._

_I don’t want to eat them!_

_It’s like eating mush!_

_Why are they so mushy?!_

_Don’t babies eat mushy things?_

_I’m not a baby! I’m six!_

_That’s six whole years of not being a baby!_

_Wait, no. Five._

_Is the cook serious?!_

_When do we get a new one?_

_A cook that doesn’t make beans._

_I hate beans._

_They’ll probably make me sick!_

_I can see it now! I’m gonna grow an extra ear on my face if I eat this._

_Why can’t we have dinner without beans?!_

_Is it too late to ask for a burger?_

_… … …_

_I should ask for a burger._

_But then dad will tell me to eat the beans._

_I don’t want the beans._

_Why beeeeeans???_

Across the table, his father stared with a furrowed brow as his son sat still as a statue. Odd behavior for a little kid. Especially one as fidgety as Noctis. He was about ready to call for a healer, before finally his son moved. He watched as Noctis’s tiny face scrunched up into a grimace and he lifted his hand to shove his plate away in disgust. Regis rolled his eyes.

“Eat your beans, Noct.”


End file.
